


comforting

by ro_blaze



Series: i should've worshiped her sooner [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Other, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: gajeel help his princess deal with mother nature's rage.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: i should've worshiped her sooner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	comforting

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this when i was my period last month and was feeling like trash
> 
> this is incredibly self-indulged
> 
> youve been warned

When Levy wakes up with that painfully familiar heat between her legs that saturday, she knows — pardon her language — she is completely and utterly fucked up.

Gajeel is already finishing up breakfast when she drags herself down the stairs, gripping the blanket with trembling hands. (Not for the first time in that month, she bemoans the repairs and wishes they could be back to their comfortable bedroom on the first floor. Alas, her wish is not going to be fulfilled for the next approximately three weeks.)

“Slept well, princess?” he greets without turning around, flipping what smells positively like pancakes.

Levy groans and lets her head fall into the counter, the snugly wrapped up blanket only partially muffling her voice. Soon, a mug of steaming hot coffee is pushed across the counter. Warm lips press a kiss to her temple, but stop before pulling away.

“Are you hurt?” Gajeel asks, concern laced into his voice. “You smell like… blood...”

Without bothering to look at him, Levy cups her mug with shaking hands and takes a couple of sips. She looks at the tall stools they have around the counter and winces.

“Pick me up,” she says and gestures to the closest stool. “I can’t get on.”

Mavis bless him, Gajeel lifts her up with usual ease and gently deposits her on top of the stool. Were she not about to cry, she would have thanked him. Instead, she grips her coffee with shaking hands and desperately wishes for it not to spills. Or she might just start crying for real.

Gajeel cups her cheeks, the warm fabric of his gloves bringing a sense of familiarity to her surroundings. His hair is pulled back into a messy knot at the back of his head, half of it already escaping the probably strained hair tie. 

“You alright?” he asks again, this time more serious.

“I’m not going to die,” Levy says, averting her eyes. She pushes him away as gently as she can, embarrassment and shame settling in the pit of her stomach. “It’s just my period, no big deal. Stop worrying about me, I’m fine. Go away.”

There is some peaceful, blessed silence for a moment. Then Gajeel hugs her, his arms warm and comforting, and she sinks into his hold. His nose gently presses against the crook of her neck, his face buried into her hair in a comforting manner. 

Levy manages to stand it only for half a minute before she gently pushes him away. Tears are already clouding her eyes. 

“Stop being so sappy,” she says, but her words lack a bite. “I’m — I’m fine, I swear.”

“I know you are.” Gajeel ruffles her hair lightly and kisses the corner of her mouth, then returns to his cooking duties.

Levy buries her face into the cushion of her arms and begs every spirit above for this hell to end swiftly.

* * *

Gajeel is, bless him, always kind and mindful of her needs, despite how many people refuse to believe it. He always has her favorite candy stashed around the house for when her cry spells hit, as well as painkillers and those precious iron supplements Porlyusica prescribed to her. He makes sure to not take jobs that would require them to get out of Magnolia, too. At home, he is always making sure she’s alright and offering her his arms to cry into, always there to help her fight those painful cramps.

Frankly, Levy is sure she doesn’t deserve him, but at this point, she’s way too far gone and she doubts she could live through a single period without his pampering.

It’s on the second night of her period that she finds herself tugging on his hair and pressing kisses to face, her small fingers tangled into his mane. His body pressed to her, her dragon holds her as if she is to break every moment now, hands warm and steady.

“Levy,” he whispers, the sounds of her name sending tremors down her spine. “Levy, princess. Let’s go to bed.”

Levy pulls away reluctantly so she could face him, panting softly. She doesn’t want to go, not really — the couch is quite comfortable, she thinks, and looks like the perfect place for some sweet lovemaking — but she gives him a nod and snuggles close when he lifts her up.

Gajeel is, as always, gentle, carrying her all the way up the stairs with practiced ease. He puts her down only when they’re at the bedroom and she takes the opportunity to stand on her toes and kiss him, pulling him as close as it gets. Her hands tug on his clothes and he follows her unspoken plea, stripping himself until all she can feel is warm skin. He does the same to her, gently pulling them apart piece by piece until she is bare before him.

The cold bathroom tiles send shivers through her body when they walk inside. Levy gives a faint smile and allows him to lead her under the shower. Gajeel ties her hair for her, then turns on the water and washes her with such gentleness that tears fill her eyes. His careful touch and the hot water do wonders to her body and she finds it hard to pull away, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders. He washes the blood away with warm, soapy water, his calloused hands gentle against her core. His lips press to her skin as he washes her, whispering sweet nothing.

“Hey, Lev— Wait, why are you crying?” Gajeel asks when they’re out of the water, dropping the large, fluffy towel they had been drying themselves with. “Did I hurt you?”

Levy sniffs and shakes her head. She opens her mouth, but closes it when she finds she doesn’t know what to say. So she stands on her toes and pulls him for another kiss, clinging with him with near pathetic desperation.

“I don’t deserve you” she whispers, holding him close. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me, love.” Gajeel picks her up, towel and all, and carries her to the bed. “I did promise to take care of you, didn’t I? I think looking out for you during your monthly visit from Mother Nature counts in.”

Levy lets out a burst of wet laughter and nods, trying her best to wipe the tears from her eyes.

They (alright, mostly Gajeel) spread a thick towel over the bed before they settle over it. Levy offers a flustered smile, clumsily rubbing at her eyes. The bed dips beside her when Gajeel climbs as well and soon he is resting above her, resting his height on his elbows.

“Hi” she greets, giggling softly.

“Heya.” He presses a kiss to the tip of her nose. “You ready, Lev?”

“Can’t get more ready” she reassures him, then carefully stretches her hands above her head until they lightly brush the bed’s headboard. “I want you.”

His breath hitches. Gajeel wastes no more time talking and dips his head down, pressing his lips against her neck. His touch is nothing but sweet pain. He takes his time as he touches her, his mouth tracing the soft spots of her body. She writhes under him, mewling and squirming. His voice is a soothing balm to her ears, always reassuring her about how good she’s doing and how good she’s behaving.

“You hangin’ in there, princess?” Gajeel asks once he’s safely settled between her legs, his warm hands holding her hips apart. 

Levy let out a hum she hopes sounds like agreement. His loving touch almost makes her forget the painful throb between her legs, her lingering headache long gone. She lifts one of her feet so it rests on his shoulder, easing his entry. His laugh is a soft brush of hair against her skin.

He is tentative at first, his lips brushing the folds of her core with such tenderness it makes her heart melt. He is very careful, only using his tongue to spread her apart. Once he’s satisfied, he dips inside. His groan of satisfaction makes her squirm in her place, her nails digging into the frame of their bed.

“For fuck’s sake, Levy” Gajeel curses, his breath nothing but a whisper against her skin. His nails dig into the soft flesh of her thigh. “Tastes so damn good.”

Levy mewls softly and tries to scoot closer, ease his way into her. His touch is still considerate but now somehow more eager, pressing even more firmly to her. He is hungry, his hands holding her in place so she can only follow the rhythm he sets. He probes and sucks and laps at her, the tip of his tongue teasing her swollen clit at every possible moment.

It’s no wonder her first high comes fast, building up within her core since before he’d started his ministration. Levy lets her head fall back and moans softly as the waves of pleasure wash over her, tremors running through her whole body — from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes.

“Feels good, princess, doesn’t it?” Gajeel whispers, voice quiet yet somehow more powerful than before.

Her high dissipates slowly, his gentle ministrations helping her ride it out as much as her body allows. When Levy opens her eyes and dares to meet his, she’s surprised at the pure animalicity written over his beautiful face — the red of her blood around his mouth, the almost feral curl to his grin, the steady flame of desire in his eyes. His fingers never stop moving, pushing her past the borders of her first orgasm and all the way into the second. He never looks away from her, not even for a second, pressing his thumb tightly to her swollen clit and silencing her cries of pleasure with a hot kiss.

She is shaking and trembling when he finally dips his head back between her legs. Her orgasm has her throwing her head back and crying his name when he pushes her past, her fingers tangling into his hair and tugging in animalistic desperation. She doesn’t want him to stop — not now, not ever.

“That’s my good girl” Gajeel croons softly, rubbing her thigh. “Feels good, princess, doesn’t it?”

Levy lets out a satisfied hum and smiles at him, not trusting her voice to speak. So she watches, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as her love stretches above her, spreading her legs so he’s settled just between them.

“Hi” she whispers, reaching upwards so she can run her fingers over the warm skin at the back of his neck. Patches of scales are already growing under her touch. She savors the feeling with pride, soaking into the heat of the moment and the effects her body and her touch have over him. “I’m ready.”

Gajeel lets out a good-natured laugh, the sharp lines of his fangs flashing in the dim lights in their room. He settles more comfortably, pulling her legs to wrap around his thighs, his member pressing against her core in a manner that nearly has her lifting off the mattress. He lifts her chin, his nails growing into sharp claws.

“I fucking hope you are” he whispers, pressing a hot kiss to her lips. “Because I want you so much.”

His words send a burst of warmth into her chest. Seeing the desire written over his beautiful face, hearing the desperation in his voice as he tells her how much he wants her — there is nothing to make her more happy in the world. 

“Please” Levy begs, voice honey-sweet and gentle. “I need you so much right now.”

Something — victory, desperation, want — flashes into the depths of his eyes. Gajeel gives her a smirk, all fang and blood. Then he grabs her hips and slides himself inside in one fluid, smooth motion.

Levy digs her nails into his shoulder, finding almost no purchase into the smooth silver scales that cover his skin. Inside of her, he throbs, the searing heat of him making her bury her face into his neck and mewl.

“Fucking hell, you feel so good” Gajeel growls into her ear, his clawed hands gripping her hips so hard she knows she’s going to bruise. “Your cunt is squeezing me so hard...”

Levy lets out a small sound of surprise at his first thrust, only wrapping herself tighter around him. His heat sears the inside of her body in a manner not even her dreams can replicate and she clings to him in her need, following the lead of his hips as they move together.

His mouth never leaves her, be it pressing wet kisses to her neck or whispering sweet nothings to her. His thrusts are slow but deep, pushing as far as he can before pulling back and repeating again. Soon his thumb finds its way between their bodies, rubbing her clit gently over and over and over, until she’s on the verge of her orgasm.

It comes before she can expect it, her eyes growing shut as white light dances beneath her lids, sounds of pure bliss slipping from her mouth. Gajeel — bless him — doesn’t stop for even a second but instead grows more ferocious. His thrusts push deeper and harder, his mouth whispering filthy secrets to her.

“That’s it” he whispers soon after she’s recovered from her peak. His pace doesn’t falter, not even for a moment. “That’s my brave girl.”

“More” Levy begs, tears filling her eyes. His touch chases away all the pain. “More. Gajeel, please, I need you so much, I— ”

He silences her with a kiss, a kiss firm enough to make her toes curl. Levy moans into his mouth and wraps her arms around him, clinging in desperation. 

“I’m here for you, princess” he reassures her. The darkness flashes in the depths of his eyes. “I’m here all night long.”

Levy cries softly when his claws drag over her thighs, almost enough to break the skin. The smell of blood and sex and animalistic desperation fills her senses. The shape of his body, the fire flickering in his eyes and the gleaming fangs in his mouth are all she sees. 

“More,” she begs again, nails scratching against his shoulders, and cries his name when he bites into her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
